Forbidden Lover
by UniqueFREAK2307
Summary: What really happened between Persephone and Hades? My view is more of a smutty, drama romance view. Coverart by aforgedreality on DA
1. Chapter 1

Hades/Persephone

Kimmy Delveaux

**Forbidden Lover**

_Hades P.O.V_

"Thanks for all your help, my brother", Zeus boomed in my ear, "We couldn't have reached an agreement without you—your involvement." Zeus's broad smile did not quite reach his eyes.

_He thinks he doesn't need me, or maybe I'm a bug under his giant foot that he just can't crush_, I thought to myself as he led me to the gates of Olympus. Their golden ironwork reached for the heavens as if hoping to escape from the cloudy paradise all together. I wish I could join them; it would be nice not to have to attend to such boring court matters every single time some deity stepped out of line. _Do this, do that, watch over the dead. Oh and also help me reign in my subjects half of which I've fucked or screwed over a dozen times and the other half are lusting drunk sloths. 'Sure Zeusy, why not? _If only I could just-, sometimes he could be so pigheaded and so very thick, it was no wonder he needed my help every single month to resolve small useless quarrels.

"It was nothing…" I said, _really, it was nothing_.

It had just been a quarrel between gods, just like last time and the time before that and so on. Why they quarreled over tiny matters such as love and spoiled Ambrosia, I will never know. Maybe if they actually paid attention to something besides themselves for once they would see that their subjects were dying at an enormous rate. I was working double time to help the 'dearly departed' make it safely through the underworld and onto their next life. That and I had to keep a close eye on my hands and manage my growing treasury and gardens. All of that plus I was continually being summoned to Mount Olympus.

"Good, I'm glad", his booming voice was a cross between being hit with a sledgehammer and an avalanche on a mountain, and just as painfully irritating. "Now you take care of yourself—Hades, wouldn't want you to work yourself to death", he chuckled, roughly clapping me on the back.

"If only", I muttered.

"What was that?" He inquired as we came to halt before the looming gates of Olympus.

His expression spoke humor, but his posture said it was pity, as if I was a little pet that just peed on his favorite toga. Again.

"I said I must be going", I lied through my teeth and turned to leave, but my brother never could leave well enough alone.

"Brother, wait." I froze mid stride, he was really pushing those agreed pleasantries. "I must ask, have you chosen a suitable bride—er-companion? You might be less 'uptight' if you had someone to rule beside you."

_Oh Gaia! Not this again_. I have to applaud him he actually sounded concerned, or at least as concerned as a boot is about a bug in its shadow. Every single time he had summoned me up here, he continually asked me this exact question, the exact same way-like a broken record- and every time we had an argument, just like the one we were about to have. To be honest his reasons for wanting me to be happy were more for his benefit than mine. Like before when he said 'uptight' he really meant bothersome only to him and by 'someone to rule beside you' he really meant someone to keep you busy and out of my hair. _Ha! As if, besides if anyone was in anyone's hair it was he in mine_.

Swinging back around I threw an arm around his huge frame and embracing his shoulders tightly I said rather cynically, "Zeus, Babe, running the Underworld is tedious and tiring, and although it would be nice to have another person there to lessen the load, there are several reasons that have lead me to say no. One being you." I said poking him in the chest rather hard.

"Me?" He said rather surprised, as if he could do no wrong. Bah! As he struggled to find his words, I continued on not waiting for his 'witty' comeback.

"Yes you, because you see my job would be so much easier if I didn't half to come up here and solve all your little quarrels for you. They've been rather bothersome for me, what with all the deaths they've caused."

"Deaths?!" He repeated the word slowly, as if it had two heads or something.

"Yes deaths, because you see while you and your lackeys have been up here quarrelling about this and that, the mortals down below", I said pointing downwards, "have been dying off by the thousands. As a result that has made a lot of work for me, work I would rather not have. To make matters worse you have dumped all this extra work of solving quarrels on me, which like I said created problems for me in the first place. This brings me to my next reason, time. When I am not running the Underworld, I am up here picking up the tab of your increasing amount of mistakes. So all that supposed free time you think I can use to find myself a suitable companion, is just non-existent."

"Maybe you're just picky", he pointed out, crossing his arms.

"For good reason though." I said patting him on the shoulder and stepping away from our embrace.

"You have failed to remember that my realm is dark, cold and wet, quite the opposite to this eye sore you call a paradise." I sneered gesturing all around me.

"All the deities and creatures that dwell within Mt. Olympus are accustomed to the warm weather and unlimited Ambrosia and Nectar. My realm only provides luxuries to those willing to be bound to it for all of eternity. Moreover, I am almost positive there is no one willing to give up there sunny spot in the clouds for a shadowy throne among the dead. That and not one of those feeble minded fools you call friends would last a minute in my realm without shaking like a leaf in a hail storm." I gave a shrug as if to say oh well, but my obnoxious brother just could not let go of his stolen pride that easy.

"Perhaps you could try being a little less hostile." He sneered and smiled triumphantly.

"Oh har har brother, you have such a good sense of humor. I bet that is super helpful when it comes to reigning in your subjects. Oh wait it's not, that's why you have me." I smirked as his smile fell from his face, an angry grimace replacing it.

"Well perhaps you could add some color down in the dank hole you call home." He snapped. His patience with me was as taught as a bowstring.

"Oh I'm sorry, but it wasn't my choice to live down there, in fact it was you that so graciously bestowed the position on me!" I screeched, no one dared insult my home, "And that's another thing you always act like you are the boss of me. We are suppose to share the power equally; You, Poseidon and I, brothers ruling the world-", I sighed and continued, "-together."

Silence filled the humid air and I watched as Zeus features went slack as if my words had cut the strings holding up fake composure. He looked old and withered, weak even. I frowned too, realizing that my brother had a very hard job too, although he tended to foul up every chance he got. He was my brother and I should not chastise him that was our mother's job.

He was the first to break the silence, "Brother- Hades, please forgive me, I don't know what came over me." His voice was stiff and professional; the weak Zeus I saw seconds ago had faded away. "I am only looking out for you; I want you to be happy."

"Like you?" I spat at him, but instantly wanted to take the words back.

He frowned and there was a glimpse of that weary and sad Zeus, then I blinked and he was gone, a stiff and prideful prat replaced my brother.

"Is it not possible for you to marry a creature from your realm?" He was trying so hard to be patient, but I could tell he wanted this argument to end with my agreement.

I would not give in so soon though, "Bah! Those sniveling cretins can barely manage as it is, they are either scared of me, loathe me, or both. When-If I ever decide to marry-and trust me, it will not be soon- it will be to someone who is clever, independent and sturdy. Someone who is willing to go the distance and is attentive to my needs and my realms."

As the words fell from my mouth, I realized they were true and I felt vulnerable because of it; my deepest desire spread wide for all to see. With that, I turned on my heel and stalked towards my chariot that lay just inside the gates.

Twin ashen stallions huffed and pawed at the ground as I approached. Where their eyes should have been, charred, red and puffy sockets heaved as if agitated. Their forms drifted in and out, they too did not like this sunny palace. Since they were creatures of the Underworld, they thrived on darkness. Whereas places like Olympus drained their life force little by little, they were barely holding on after waiting hours for my return. Luckily as ruler of the Underworld, I had the ability to endure the harsh conditions of Olympus for extended periods.

I brushed by them and the shadows that swirled at my feet twined around them, nourishing their deprived forms. They shook in their reigns, urging our departure; neither of us would be able to stay much longer without blistering.

"Well Zeusy it's been—entertaining. I would say until next time, but there won't be a next time will there?" I inquired rather bluntly, stating that next time he called on me I would not answer.

"No, I suppose not." He frowned and gave a little wave to the guards and the gates swung open with a groan.

I whipped the horses and they sped off across the runway of clouds, leaving Zeus in their dust. Just before we toppled over the edge of the clouds, they spread their leathery wings and lifting into the clouds, we left Olympus and its imposing walls. The wind was crisp and the skies were cloudy, a storm was gathering, fast.

I grabbed my silvery helm from the floor of the chariot and slipping it over my head I made my descent into the greatest empire of all, Greece. Its expansive rolling hills gave way to sprawling meadows, vast and thick forests and trickling rivers. In the distance, the outlines of the nearest city sprouted up like weeds.

I descended towards a meadow a few miles outside the city, landing just inside the border of trees that separated the wilderness from civilization. As soon as I jumped from the chariot, it dissolved into the surrounding thickets, as if it never existed. In truth, they had preformed a trick similar to teleportation, separating into the holes of the shadows above and reforming in the shadows of the Underworld. I would have done the same but my ears caught at the sound of singing and laughter. I edged towards the line of trees and peering through the leafy foliage my eyes fell upon the most beautiful creature alive.

Looking back now I should never have lingered in the forest, I should have disappeared with the horses and not allowed myself to be pulled in by her intoxicating spell.

The scene I fell upon was a group of Nymphs dancing, skipping and frolicking through the nearby meadow. Their colorful skin, twinkling eyes, and skimpy clothing were not what had caught my eye; it was the girl dancing among them. She was more of a young woman with her long limbs and curves. She had coppery blonde hair braided back into loops that circled her ears with flowers intricately tucked into the folds. Beautiful dark emerald eyes pierced her fair skin and gave way to high cheekbones and dozens of freckles. Those freckles dotted her skin like stars in the sky. She wore a pink gossamer dress that flowed to her ankles; its tight bust accented with meadow green sleeves that circled her shoulders. A matching sash and bow around her waist ran around her waist.

The flowers seemed to stretch towards her as if she were their sun, though now that he looked closer she did give off a golden aura. She was a goddess then or was at least a magical being. Who was she though? She was packing power by the wallop; I could feel it cascading off her-in tidal waves- even from where I stood. Whoever she was, she had me completely enthralled; I felt like dancing among the flowers with her.

_What an odd though, maybe if I…No! What am I thinking? She is dangerous and I should leave_. I made no move to do so though, it was as if I could neither go forward nor leave. The distant pitter-patter of rain broke the spell and no sooner, the meadow was engulfed in warm spring rain.

Instead of running, the girl twirled among the downpour, reveling in the moistness on her skin. My groin throbbed as I watched her pink tongue slither out to catch the falling droplets. The Nymphs urged her onwards, but she shook her head and continued to dance. She was like a beautiful flower soaking up nature's beauty. She came to a dizzying stop mid twirl and she fell backwards into a patch of lilies. The Nymphs rushed over to her, but sweet laughter rang from her lips. I chuckled nervously at her childish antics, a part of me was glad she was not hurt.

The Nymphs helped her up brushing the grim and petals from her dress; she just laughed and swatted their hands away. Then the worst thing possible happened, those piercing green eyes stared straight into mine.

My heart almost imploded.

***YAY! I have begun my first mythology fic, and guess who? Tehe anyways, please leave me feedback and fav! Okay byyyyyyyeeeeee***

5


	2. Chapter 2

***Yay I finally got this chapter done. It's been what several months since the last chapter. Yeah sorry... There was school and drama and then I was just plain lazy and finally after getting over my major writer's block chapter 2 is DONE! Now don't expect chapter 3 to be as late, but forgive me if it is. Okay thanks for giving my story a chance & please R&R cause I love me some feedback. Okay READ!***

**Forbidden Lover**

Now let's just get one thing straight, my uncle did not kidnap me.

For one, Hades is not my uncle; he is my destined sentient lover. Now I know that sounds confusing and indeed it is not a concept easily swallowed in one sitting. The gist of it is this, sentient beings are made up of something greater than DNA, and as a result, they are subject to different restrictions. They do not choose their powers, their realms or lovers. All of that is decided by that higher power. This does not mean that our futures cannot be changed or that we haven't a say-we do- it's just that for the most part our futures are set in stone. Now that may sound like a split infinitive- how can we have a say if all is set in stone- so let me clarify. Our lives are foretold and we are the ones that carry them out; we make out foretold futures happen. If they change, it is because it was meant to be. Now, no one knows their foretold futures and that is why most people have no problem with it. I suppose this concept is still very confusing, hopefully, you will get it in time. These terms will vary depending on your beliefs, but the concept should be relatively similar.

With that being said, I'll continue with the story of how Hades and I fell in love. THE TRUE STORY!

I'm not sure what possessed me to look ahead at the forest, maybe it was the tingling feeling I got while I was dancing, as if I was being watched. Nevertheless, as my eyes adjusted to peer through the torrential downpour, the shadows at the edge of the forest began to swarm and within the blink of an eye, they had become a handsome man.

The man was extraordinary to say the least, with his towering form and piercing gaze.

He had midnight black hair tipped grey-blue that flowed past his broad shoulders. His face looked like it had been carved out of marble from his deep-set eyes and high cheekbones to his broad pointed nose and strong lips.

The mirage didn't end there, Oh no! His face however attractive paled in comparison to the rest of him. Broad shoulders lead to well-developed arms-not oversized like Ares-but just enough to show he was not a force to be reckoned with. His clothing was in varying shades of black, from his tunic and leggings to his kneecap boots and billowing cloak. Even the shiny armor that covered him from head to toe was as black as midnight. He looked magnificent and terrifying at the same time.

Was he even real? I desperately hoped so, he seemed so mysterious and I was more than willing to find out why.

I slowly rose from the ground keeping my eyes trained on him. Power swirled around him like smoke and it was then that I realized two things. One, he wasn't human; he was a sentient being (god) that packed quite a punch. Two, I was irrevocably and completely without regret, spellbound by him.

I couldn't tear my gaze away, and it seemed that neither could he.

He stared at me a few moments longer, pursing his lips in a tight line before pushing away from the tree and slinking into the shadows.

"No!" The word shot from my lips like a gong, and before I knew what I was doing, I sprinted towards the edge of the forest.

I crashed through the luscious canopy, the shrieks off the nymphs hot on my heels. It was hard to discern where he went, but I could just barely see his shadowy form racing through the copse of greenery up ahead. I was quickly within a few feet of him, sweat beaded my forehead and my heart felt like it was about to burst from my chest and gallop of into the unknown.

"Wait-", I tried to shout, but the words came out raspy and breathless. "Please I only want to talk."

Even though I was caked with mud, my feet were sore, blistered and probably bleeding and sweat covered my body just as much as the mud I continued to run after a man I knew little about. My mother always said I was too impulsive for my own good and that I never thought before I did and now running after this handsome stranger I began to think a little too much. _Why was I running after him? Who was he? Am I just imagining him? No! Even my imagination couldn't conjure up him. _As you can imagine running full speed the forest whilst contemplating such activity isn't very safe.

I didn't notice the landscape change from luscious thick-trunked trees to scraggily bent and disfigured ones, nor did I notice the huge fallen tree directly in my path until I was tripping over it and into a rather huge and smelly bog. I tried to push myself up using my hands but the mud kept me stuck in place. The noxious fumes of decaying plants and fecal matter invaded my nose and made the world around me spin at a sickening angle. I felt my arms go limp and waited for the mud to engulf my face once more, but it never did. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me from the sticky disgusting bog matter.

It took me a few minutes to realize I was alive and lying on a rough surface. As I slowly cracked open my mud-caked eyes and the world swam into focus I let out a gasp. The face of the handsome stranger hovered inches from mine.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, a hint of worry tingeing his voice. His voice was deep, smooth and melodic like a Cello playing a sad tune.

I nodded weakly not trusting my voice. I tried to stand up but my legs had other plans, his hands shot out and grabbed me before I fell. Not my best moment I admit, but being crushed against his broad cool chest wasn't all that bad. I sighed internally and breathed in his scent- memorizing it as if he might all of sudden disappear- he smelled minty and earthy at the same time. I could see the tendons in his arms bulge as he gripped my arms rather tightly; I squeaked and felt his grip lessen.

"My apologies fair lady." He apologized sounding genuinely empathetic. "How about we sit here while you find you second wind?"

"Okay." I whispered hoarsely as he practically carried me over to the log.

He pulled a black hanky from thin air and used it to wipe the mud from my face and neck.

"Who-who are you?" I whispered my voice a little shaky.

"I could ask you the same thing, it's not every day I get chased by women through the forest," He cracked a smiled and added softly caressing my cheek, "Even woman as pretty as thee."

I let out a trill of laughter at that -if not to hide my immense blush- and his gaze softened just a fraction. "I've had better ideas, but then again I've never seen a better man."

He let out a small nervous chuckle, "You are quite intriguing to say the least."

_Wow, he's absolutely divine. _I didn't want him to leave-not just yet-he was so nice. His lap was soft and his hands were so cool against my boiling skin.

He gave me a half smile, before inquiring, "Are you well enough to stand?" I could've lain there all day drinking him in, but as mother always said, all good things must come to an end.

I tried to reply but the words caught in my throat, I cleared it and spoke again, "Yeah, I think so."

He stood and offered me his hand, which I took gladly and he gently pulled me to my feet. We stood there a moment staring into the others eyes our hands clasped together. Time stopped for a second and there was only him and I. Then the moment ended and reality roared right on. I could hear the shrieks of the Nymphs nearing at an alarming rate. They were probably worried sick about my dress and I.

I turned to see how far off they were but when I turned back around, he was gone. I looked around feverishly and spotted him on the rise of a cliff ringed with cypress up ahead. He strode to the edge and was just about to jump when my tongue leapt before my brain

"Wait!" I shouted as loud as I could manage. "But-who are you?"

He turned sideways with a devilish grin, "Perhaps if the cosmos align just right, you may get another chance to ask me that." Then he fall backwards, the shadows consuming him like the plague. A shriek tore from my lips and I hurried to the edge to see if he was all right, but he was gone as if he never existed. Maybe he didn't, maybe I had been hallucinating. It was then that I noticed I still had his hanky; I quickly stuffed it down my top just as the nymphs came upon me blabbering like lunatics.

"What happened to you?"

"Are you alright?

"Why didn't-"

"Oh you're dress!"

"We can clean it, right?"

"What will her mother say?"

"She's going to want answers"

"What're we going to do?"

I barely paid their inquiries significant attention; nymphs had this annoying knack of gossiping about the least important things- it got quite annoying. Even though I should've masked my emotions and acted as if I cared, they were really starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh would you all just stuff it!" I snapped my frustration as clear as day.

They went silent for only a moment their faces pale as sheets, but then they rose up in protest of how rude my manners were and I was back three steps. After some negotiating, I agreed to return to the house only if they agreed to shut their painted mouths until we got there. They were quiet not even five minutes before they started complaining about my hair, dirt crusted skin, what oils would remove more dirt and which smelt best.

_Nymphs._

Even though I should've worried about what my mother would say about my attire, what she'd think of my little adventure and what kind of punishment I faced for ditching my _escort, _I couldn't stop smiling. Just when I'd given up the idea that nothing could challenge me, the cosmos had answered me by giving me him.

He would be quite the challenge and I was more than ready for that next _meeting. _

Meanwhile in the Underworld a certain god was fuming, brooding and obsessing over a certain goddess.

As soon as I materialized in the underworld ghosts, servants and other ghouls were on me complaining about my absence, tardiness and various other problems.

"Where have you been?"

"You sent the hoses down an 2 hours ago"

"What happened to you?"

"10 ghosts tried to escape the fields of Asphodel."

"Hades!"

"Master?"

"SILENCE!" I snapped. _Gods almighty! Are they always this annoying? _They stood there silently awaiting my command their faces pale. "Okay let me get this straight. While I was gone on mount Olympus for over a week you didn't think to contact me about any of these various issues, but when I come down 2 hours after my horses you its Armageddon?" I questioned rather irritated with their antics.

They were silent one minute and then the next they were mumbling apologies and excuses and some even dissolved into thin air. I was finally left with my right hand man death, my general of security and with a small plump ghost who tended the grounds.

"Lord Hades if you'd follow us please." Death stated solemnly.

I swept my cloak back and marched ahead of them towards my dark palace. Several hours and discussions later I was exhausted and worn down. I had caught up on most of the paperwork and accounting I normally had to do. I also had to help tighten the border around Elysium and the fields of Asphodel, stop rioting ghosts and repurpose my guard that protected my gardens and vaults. All of this extra work was thank to Zeus. Mr. Hey-you-get-off-my-cloud and his inability to be subtle, graceful and generally cautious.

I locked up the last of my files and vaults, double checked security measures and checked in with my grounds keeper if he'd solved the monster plant problem- he hadn't- before slinking away to my quarters. After the nymphs undressed and redressed me in a simple long black robe and took my clothes away, I slowly fell into my black silk-sheeted bed. I sighed loudly feeling more tired than usual. Most days I was able to get a decent sleep but these past few days I was lucky enough to get a minute of rest without someone barging in about another ghost escaping or ghoul running around wreaking havoc. If only I had someone to help me manage the overflowing accounts, rebellious spirits and various monsters, someone who would help me relax.

I had never been a romantic nor had I ever really felt anything towards anyone, but today when I'd come upon that young woman dancing I'd never felt more alive. I had almost felt happy, but that was silly and nearly impossible. _Or is it? _ A little voice in my head whispered.

"It's not, it's impossible!" I snapped aloud not realizing anyone was there.

I rolled onto my side and desperately tried to sleep but she kept invading my mind. The way she had danced in the rain, blissfully ignorant that her dress clung to her skin so tightly I groaned just thinking about it. I groaned and sat up my body slick with sweat and my groin throbbing for attention. I ran a hand through my hair and cursed Tartarus for my luck. I had never wanted a companion let alone a wife before now, but she made me far too easy to imagine her as mine.

I slipped out from under the now hot covers and walked towards the balcony that jutted from the far wall. It overlooked a magnificent view of the gardens filled with exotic plants, precious treasures and frozen marble statues of various ghouls and mosaics of the levels of death and decay. It was hard to discern what time it was in the underworld, but it was silent and the breeze felt goof on my hot skin. I leaned against the wrought iron railing pondering my predicament when someone knocked from within my chambers.

I snapped my fingers and the door swung open, "Yes, what is it now?" I snapped wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"We found this among your clothing sire. We weren't sure what it was so we thought it best to have you see it." The ghost muttered floating just below my elbow.

"What? That makes no-", I began to shout but as I turned toward the ghost to see what it wanted I spotted the object it held out. It was a small blue purple star shaped flower- a Hyacinth. I had seen the flower only on place, braided into a certain goddesses' hair. I snatched the flower from the ghosts grasp startling it so suddenly that it burst from the room like a bullet. I cupped the flower in my hands gazing at its violet petals, I held it to my nose and I was instantly filled with her scent.

_Man was I in for a real adventure._

7


End file.
